


Sweet but Psycho

by TheLilyoftheValley



Series: Happy Little Surprises [4]
Category: Ratchet and Clank
Genre: I don't usually take requests but I'm procrastinating so, M/M, request fic, trigger-happy bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyoftheValley/pseuds/TheLilyoftheValley
Summary: {Flash Fiction Practice} Ratcharious. Nef’s sweet, but Orvus can he be crazy sometimes.





	Sweet but Psycho

_(Eheh... I should start this off by saying this fic is for the person who wrote a request for this couple on my "To the Beat of My Heart" fic {Guest by the name of **Alexa** }. I don't usually take requests, and all the chapters for TTBoMH have their chapters all filled up with other requests, but I have a ton of papers due by the end of the weekend and I needed something to distract myself from the huge amount of papers I have to write by Monday. :''D_

_So basically this is me trying to stall on work and get out some joy before a week of papers. I can't really make this super long since I need to keep my energy for my papers, but I hope you like it. :] I've been needing some flash fiction practice lately, and this gave me the practice I need. {Also today is Nefarious' bday so HECK YES FINALLY I HAVE SOMETHING FOR HIS BIRTHDAY!}_

_And no worries on asking me to write this ship Alexa. I really like this ship, along with a large majority of others when it comes to Ratchet and Clank ships. I hope to write more for this ship in the future, but for right now, I hope you all enjoy the flash fiction. :D)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or any of its characters. *cries happily* I'm so glad I got to write trigger-happy boyfriends before my paper analyzing global commodity chains of the 20th century and my paper over the history of advertising and my paper on-**

Sweet but Psycho

“Doc, should I be concerned at the way you’re starin’ at that gun?”

Nefarious looked up from the powerful weapon, scowling as he waved his hand at the Lombax. “Don’t worry about it squishy, it won’t take your place.”

Ratchet laughed as he stepped over to the work station. “I don’t know… that dreamy smile is one I don’t usually see on you.” He drifted to the robot’s side and playfully bumped his hip against Nefarious’. “Lemme guess, it’s your kink?”

The scientist rolled his eyes. “Ratchet, I didn’t call you here to kink-shame me.”

“So, it is a kink?”

“THIS-“ Nefarious yelled uneasily as he gestured to the weapon on the work table “-is the Annihilator 5000!” A dreamy smile grew on his mouthpiece. His hand delicately petted the body of the weapon. “The vender told me it can launch up to 150 rockets a minute, turn my moronic enemies to paste, and play the jingle I like all at once.”

Ratchet’s smirk disappeared as he studied the barrels. A whistle came from his lips as he focused his attention the gun. “Oh boy… now this looks like a good one. How much did it cost?”

“Don’t check your bank records squishy.”

Ratchet looked up at his partner, betrayal on his face. “Aw man, Clank’s gunna kill me, isn’t he?”

Nefarious grinned wickedly as he rested a hand on the gun. “Looks like we’ll need to use this on some morons and earn some bolts back from jobs.”

The Lombax rolled his eyes, a smile teasing his lips. “Alright, I think I know why I’m here.” He rushed over to one of the shelves on the garage’s walls and grabbed a half a dozen devices before running back and dumping them on the work table.

Nefarious stared at the mechanical junk, curious to what the little attachments did.

Ratchet lifted up the first piece, a small Y-shaped prong. “How would you, Doc, like to have an upgrade that sends electric shocks through the body after the round’s been fired.”

The scientist straightened, rigid as a pole. “Oh,” he said as he seemed to unconsciously swallow. “You know, that sounds really good-“

A tiny purple cube lay trapped between the Lombax’s fingers. A smirk played on Ratchet’s lips. “Yeah, that one might not be good enough for my blood-thirsty BF… how about a firing upgrade that will jack that 150 rounds a minute up to 200 to 250 rounds a minute?”

Nefarious shook. He rubbed his hands together, almost visibly holding himself back from snatching up the upgrade. “Oooh, that sounds love-“

Ratchet dropped the cube back onto the table, scoffing as he reached for another. “Oh, that one’s totally not good enough for you. How about…” He plucked up what looked like a laser pointer. “A very powerful laser that can sear through metal like a hot holo-knife on butter?”

“ _Ooooh_ …” The robot’s chest heaved, and Nefarious’ fingers gripped the bottom part of his mouthpiece. “Ho-how-how you ge-get em?”

Ratchet lifted himself up and leaned close to where Nefarious’ auditory receptors were. “ _Through only slightly illegal means_ ,” he whispered.

As the Lombax pulled back and dropped back down to his side of the table, he thumbed a spherical device. It fit delicately within the palm of his hand as he held it up for the scientist to see.

“You know… none of those really feel like a ‘Doctor Nefarious’ kind of upgrade.” Ratchet moved his head closer to the sphere. His lips were only centimeters from its surface. _“How about an upgrade that releases an orb of dark-purple energy, drawing in and immobilizing all of your opponents and letting you blow them to smithereens?”_

**_“STOP TEASING ME AND JUST PUT IT IN ALREADY!”_ **

The robot smacked a hand over his mouth as the realization of what he said hit him like a bolt of lightning.

Ratchet roared with laughter as an evil grin grew on his face. “Oh, it’s DEFINITELY a kink!”

Nefarious glared at his partner before snapping the spherical attachment out the Lombax’s hand. “I hate you so much, Ratchet.”

Ratchet gave a cocky grin back. “Love you too, Doc.”

Nefarious grunted as he picked up a screwdriver from the nearby toolbox. “Alright, that’s enough. Are you going to help me upgrade this thing or are you just going to stand there and joke about what I like? I want to at least up the damage factor by 20 percent by the end of the afternoon, that way I can blow up stupid squishies on the job tonight!”

A chuckle bubbled out of Ratchet’s chest. His hand grabbed a pair of pliers as he shook his head. “Nef, I love you, but you’re so crazy sometimes…”

“Would you change that if you could?”

“No way in hell.”

* * *

 

_Song Inspo: "Sweet but Psycho" by Ava Max. It really fits this couple, and I like the bounce to the song._

_Hope you all enjoyed! Happy birthday Neffy, and I look forward to seeing you guys in the next story! :D_

_XD_


End file.
